The present invention relates to an unlock system of a particular locker of a locker cabinet disposed in an apartment or a tenant building, which unlock system is capable of authenticating personal identification without a card and unlocking the locker of said cabinet even if a recipient lost the card for unlocking the locker.
Usually, at an entrance of an apartment or a tenant building, there is disposed a cabinet having lockers for receiving packages sent by a delivery service, cleaned laundry sent by a cleaner, merchandise delivered from a catalog-using seller. A tenant who is supposed to be a recipient of a package of merchandise of the like has come to know by means of a delivery memo that a certain locker is used for receiving a package or the like for him or her uses a specified card for unlocking the said locker to open its door. Thus, the tenant can take out the delivered merchandise from the locker.
However, when the tenant loses the specified card for unlocking said locker, there is a problem that he or she cannot unlock the locker to open its door and take out the package of merchandise from the locker.
The present invention has been conceived of for solving the afore-mentioned problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide an unlock system of a particular locker of a locker cabinet in which even when a recipient loses his or her card for unlocking said particular locker, the control center of the system can authenticate personal identification of the intended recipient including his or her family to unlock the locker on his or her behalf such that the intended recipient can safely receive the package of merchandise.
The present invention provides an unlock system of a particular locker of a locker cabinet wherein a recipient who desires to unlock a particular locker communicates with a control center to that effect through a communication line, said control center authenticates personal identification of said recipient by calling him at home, said control center accesses a memory of said locker through the communication line and confirms that a particular locker is used for said recipient, and then, said control center unlocks said lock of said particular locker through the communication line.
It is possible to alter the sequence of the procedure that the control center authenticates personal identification of the person and the procedure that the control center accesses a memory in the cabinet through the communication line to confirm that a certain locker received a package or the like for the recipient.